Zozobra
by Choco-Pudin
Summary: Lo único que quería era volver a ver a aquella que alguna vez hizo brillar sus mañanas. Yumikuri


Despertó y se levantó con un salto de su cama, estaba exaltada, abrumada, aturdida y desorientada, el sudor frío como nieve se deslizaba a través de su piel , el corazón latía de forma inestable y sus pequeñas manos no hacían más que temblar, sujetando con vehemencia las sábanas cómo si temiese de que fueran a escapar de su agarre.

Miró en todas las direcciones que su cuello le permitía girar, se tranquilizó, un poco, sólo un poco, cuando se aseguró que se encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas que era tan conocido para ella. Estaba convencida de qué había gritado con fuerza, incluso su garganta estaba seca, por eso se vio tan sorprendida cuando vio a sus compañeras de cuarto dormir plácidamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Exactamente, porque absolutamente nada había ocurrido. Sasha dormía con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva mojaba su almohada, debe estar soñando con algún apetitoso almuerzo, pensó. Mikasa no era la excepción, se encontraba en un sueño profundo, sus facciones estaban del todo relajadas, se veía tan tranquila, tan serena, no existía indicio de la vigorosa guerrera que era, un diminuto vislumbre de envidia subió a su cabeza cuando vio aquella escena. Desde aquel día, todas sus noches eran gobernadas por la inquietud, sueños interrumpidos, insomnio, pesadillas ¿Cuando acabaría su tormento? Suicidio, en una ocasión se le había pasado esa idea por su mente, pero la descartó inmediatamente, no era tan valiente para acabar con su propia vida, error, no, no era eso lo que la mantenía allí, otra era la razón, una con nombre y ¿apellido?, si lo tenía lo desconocía, pero con su nombre era suficiente para ella, no podía morir sin verle de nuevo, sin saber el estado de la raíz de sus delirios nocturnos.

Se levantó de sus aposentos, necesitaba un trago de agua que le ayudara a calmar el dolor de su garganta, de su cabeza, de su corazón. Sus pesadillas siempre se remontaban al mismo lugar, a la misma hora, al mismo día en que la vida se había ido de sus ojos, el día en que lo último que recibió de su amada fue una caricia en el rostro y una frase de despedida, para luego verle partir y combatir contra una manada de titanes, salvando a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de brigada. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Siquiera vive aún? Ymir había revolucionado todo aquello que ella conocía, cambió su forma de ver el día a día y sacó a la luz esa realidad que con tanto esfuerzo había ocultado, y aún así, le había aceptado. ¡Mierda! lanzó un pequeño grito, el agua fría le entumeció el cerebro, Christa Renz nunca decía malas palabras, era imposible para ella decirlas, su educación y nobleza no se lo permitían, era una completa dama, pero Christa no existía más, la que se encontraba allí con las manos en las sienes a medianoche, despierta por un sueño tormentoso era Historia Reiss, una bastarda que había huído de casa y se metió al ejercito con la idea de morir de una forma noble, un suicidio a largo plazo solía decir Ymir, la morena dueña de sus suspiros.

Dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa y salió de la casona, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, sentir la tierra entre sus pies descalzos y ver la luna brillar en lo alto del cielo mientras las estrellas danzaban a su alrededor. ¿Estará Ymir viendo el mismo cielo? ¿Estará la pecosa pensando en ella? Las lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos azules, extrañaba sus bromas, la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada día, su pelo corto y revoltoso que le hacía cosquillas en las mañanas, la sobreprotección que ejercía sobre ella, los besos robados, los besos apasionados, su cuerpo moreno que la extasiaba y la llevaba al paraíso en segundos, incluso su egoísmo, su terquedad, sus mentiras, todos los defectos y virtudes que la conformaban.

Finalmente el frío de la noche la obligó a volver dentro, se limpió las lágrimas y en silencio regresó a su cama, no podría volver a dormir, Morfeo no simpatizaba con ella, pero si cerraría sus ojos, esperando a que llegue el amanecer, no permitiría que se formaran negras ojeras bajo sus parpados, no dejaría que otros supieran su desosiego trasnochador, ni mucho menos soportaría el hecho de que sus compañeros de equipo notaran que había llorado. La rubia no concedería que vieran sus debilidades, ella era fuerte, quizás nunca como Mikasa, pero estaba decidida a combatir y poner todo su empeño en triunfar, Christa Renz, el ángel suicida, amada por todos, ahora no es más que el recuerdo de una máscara rota, Historia Reiss rompería las barreras del prejuicio de niña buena que ella misma había formado y lucharía por volver al lado de aquella que se robó su corazón.


End file.
